Storm Lake
by borevoli
Summary: A broken Bella meets a young, carefree Edward in a small midwestern town.  Not only do they fall in love, they have much more in common than ever thought possible...a beating heart. Some of this fiction is inspired by true events.  Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Storm Lake**

I don't own anything twilight...if I did, I would be on some remote island counting my money! I hope you enjoy this story. Please note that I am a dirty birdy and like to watch these characters do naughty things. If it offends you, don't read any further. Feel free to drop me a line, good or bad.

"I see that look Rose, and the answer is no. Its a big fuckin _NO_. Don't try and get any ideas either."

"Geez, Bella, lighten the hell up will ya..You've been nursing that damn rum and coke for over an hour and frankly I'm bored as shit, so drink up Johnny because I'm doing this for you"

"Uh, doing what for me, I said no...and why are you worried about my drink...concentrate on your own"... I can see Rose rolling her eyes and completely ignoring me. _She's gonna fucking do it and I'm gonna be pissed_. Just as I bend down to grab my purse I suddenly feel hands on both of my shoulders. All I can think is, _She fucking did it_.? I adore Rose and I know she means well, but this is not what I imagined when she told me she wanted to take me to lunch...God help me.

"Hi, I'm Tanya and I was told to take very good care of you... can you follow me?"

I look up to this extremely beautiful woman, She winks at Rose and back at me. I give Rose one of those 'eat shit bitch' looks and all she can do is laugh and blow me a kiss.

"Thanks Rose".I say sarcastically..._damn her..._

I begrudgingly get up from my leather swivel chair and follow this tall bleached blonde stripper. Her hair is long and covers a lot of the tattoos she has on her torso. I can vaguely make out a bluebird and some sort of flower. I always wanted to get a tattoo but I never could decide on what to get or even where to put it so I went with a belly button ring. That's as close to cool as I'm gonna get. The stripper Tayla, Tyler.. whatever her name, is walking way ahead of me and glancing back every few steps. I notice she's in a sequined thong._ God, that has to hurt._

I glare back at Rose and notice she too is out of her seat but unlike me she is in front of the stage tipping some dancer and I'm going to some shady back area of the club to have tits in my face. I don't even know the fucking protocol of a strip club...do I sit on my hands, where do I look, do I talk to her while she's dancing?... Fuck me, I'm at a loss and now I definitely need a drink...a very, very strong drink.

We make it back to this private room and damn if it isn't darker than the one we were just in. I can't really make out faces, only dark figures. Great, we aren't alone. I have witnesses to watch me make a complete idiot of myself. _Please let this be quick and painless,_ I think to myself.

"Have a seat right here...I'll be right back"

I do as she says and trying not to look like a jackass, I pretend to play with some invisible thread on my shirt. She returns with another woman, only this woman is wearing a bit more. A tie and a comber bun. I can barely make out a name tag below her collarbone. Peggy, oh yes, Peggy.. my knight in shining armor.. If there was ever a time I wanted to kiss a woman's feet it was now!

"Hiya doll, would you like to buy the dancer a drink?" Peggy asks me with a playful smile and some very shiny cheeks.

"Uh, sure whatever... And I'd like the dancer to buy mine." They both look at me like I farted... Okay, I guess that wasn't funny to them. Mental note, don't joke in a strip club..

"I'm kidding..Just a jo...nevermind. Get Tori.."

"Its Tanya"

_Tanya.._ _right, shit. I knew that._.

"Yeah, Tanya, uh, get her whatever, and can you please get me a double rum and coke"

I really wanted a triple but I don't think there is such thing, and besides I cant be looking all nervous..._act cool Bella, just act cool..._.

"Sure thing love...be right back" Peggy slowly disappears in the darkness and off to the bar.

10 minutes and 60 dollars later, my drink is completely gone, warm boobs are slapping both sides of my head and I can hear Kings of Leon in the background._ Great, my favorite song forever tainted by this moment. Every time I hear it I will think of being assaulted by Tayla..shit tyla..fuck, whatever. _Okay, now I'm feeling buzzed. The music is starting to sound better and I am starting to think that this isn't so bad.

"This your first dance?" Tanya asks me all slow and breathless.

"No, gah...I danced at my high school prom and at a wedding once.." again she looks at me like a jackass, _Do people not have a sense of humor anymore?_"actually yeah.. I've never had a dance..er..lap dance before"

"Yeah, I can tell... whispering to me as she gyrates her hips to my crotch, You're very stiff. Try and relax...and back here, if you wanna touch me you can"

Did she just say she wanted me to touch her? Okay now I must be drunk. I can feel my heartbeat in my throat as she gets closer and closer to me. I manage to stammer out,

"oh thats really sweet, umm...yeah..I..I...um.."

Just then Tanya, sticks out her tongue and slowly sweeps the bottom of my lip..Okay, the tingles from that action just sent my body into overdrive, my head is spinning and all I can do is close my eyes to try and get a grip on what just happened. She is slowly grinding me with her pelvis as she grips the back of my chair. Her hair smells faintly familiar and I'm guessing we probably use the same products.

With my eyes still closed I feel her slowly descend off me and slide down between my legs. I suddenly open my eyes and see her hands on my chest. I watch her fingers as they circle my nipples_. _I cant believe I'm getting turned on. My breathing is faster and I try and concentrate on the song in the background. I see Tanya smirk and without saying a word, she takes my left hand and pulls it into her thong.."_oh my god, what the fuck do I do now? _I can feel her vagina. Its completely shaved and so soft, I gotta look like a deer in headlights because I have no clue what to do.._Please Tanya give me some sort __of sign here..._I guess my sexual instincts decide to take over and I circle her clit...I hear her moan in my right ear. I vaguely hear the D.J. say something and another song starts. I'm terrified at this point, I quickly look around to see if anyone is watching us, I now understand why this back room is so dark, I cant see a damn thing but Tanya's hair curtaining around my face. I try and just concentrate on the song as I feel the ground shake from the bass, its Alice in chains 'rotten apple'.

I'm completely drunk now and my brain starts rationalizing the situation I'm in at this very moment. I begin contemplating what my next move will be. Tanya puts her right leg on my lap and looking very seductive, she bends down and says to me...

"Go inside"...

Go inside where? I ask myself, but I know damn well the answer.

_Jesus, _this woman is very beautiful and I'd be a liar if I said I wasn't turned on. In fact I was wet, and I could feel myself getting more aroused by the second...

_Should I,_

_Should I not,_

_What to do..._

I decide to throw caution to the wind. I can blame all my guilt and shame on Rose and the drinks in the morning. Right now I will live in the moment. I slowly put my index finger deep inside her. Oh my, is this girl drenched. Making a woman moan wasn't something on my bucket list, in fact, I never really thought about it unless Rose would bring it up. Rose has had her fair share of lesbian experiences. Her female encounters in college didn't stop after she left school. There were a few times I wondered if Rose ever wanted to get down with me, I mean we drunk kissed here and there, but nothing too crazy.

Back to Tanya,

She is breathing pretty heavy in my ear so I'm guessing she's liking it. I decide to be daring and insert 2 fingers at the same time going in and out nice and slow, making sure my palm grazes her clit because I'm a woman and I know what the hell I like. Judging by her eyes rolling back, she too likes it. Yep, that does the trick because she's even wetter and now has completely sunk into me, pulling on my hair and mumbling something in my neck. I keep my rhythm and with my new confidence or the alcohol, who knows at this point, I decide to talk dirty to her, because this may be my first and last sexual experience with a woman and I wanna make it good.

"Does this feel good to you?" I don't know why I asked her because I already know the answer. My slick fingers don't lie..

Tanya is now making these low pitched groans "Oh God yeah, don't stop...I want you to make me come"

Well fuck me, I am about to make a woman come and I gotta say, for someone with no experience whatsoever, I rule! _That doesn't make me a lesbian...bi maybe..._As I ramble on in my head and keep my fingers pumping I can feel her pulsate...She's cumming. I watch her face as it contorts and her hair whips back. Her knee is bouncing on my left leg and she's pulling my hair...I proceed to go faster until I no longer feel the muscles contracting...Tanya slumps over me and I slowly pull my fingers out of her. Man, did she enjoy herself, I wanna do a happy dance, but I remain seated and go with the happy dance in my head.

The joy I felt from giving her pleasure was short lived. A new song began to play and my stupid brain got in the way. I'm at a loss for words.. she's sitting here on my knee with this big fucking smile across her face and the only thing I could think at that moment is my daughters birthday tomorrow. What the hell is wrong with me and why did that pop into my head now...why now?

I need to get the fuck out of this , find Rose and beat the shit out of her!

I smile politely at her and start to get up.

"Well, that was fun...Thanks for the good time"..._Did I just say thanks for the good time? Great now I sound like some douche._

I grab whats left of my money in my back pocket and I lay it on the table and head straight for a bathroom.

After washing my hands and looking at myself in disgust in the mirror, I make my way to the main floor trying to locate Rose and pray to the Gods I don't run into Tanya. _Yes, I got her name right..Go me, I'm on a roll..._

I spot her at our table slinging back a shot.._great, so much for her being the designated driver!_

"Hey Girl, thanks so much for that.. really.. I snarl and give her the finger as I sit down.

Rose on the other hand is laughing and she's laughing at my expense. _Bitch. _

"You know I love you Bella. I just thought you could use a nice vaca from reality...And besides, Tanya is good at what she does."

" Yeah you could say tha...Wait, How would you know..." I instantly register what she just said and her face only confirms it for me. Here I thought Tanya was just in the moment with me. I felt cool that I had a moment with a dancer that had a tattoo on her stomach of a lotus flower... and fucking Rose knows her. _So much for being cool. _

"Well, I don't know her know her,' Rose chimes in, 'but Emmet and I have fucked her"

Great, Rose is drunk. Every time she's 3 sheets to the wind she starts vomiting at the mouth about her and Emmet's sex life and I don't know whether to be grossed out because she's my best friend or be jealous because my sex life sucks. It sucks big time. Jake and I are polar opposites from Rose and Emmet. If memory serves me right, there's a name for our intimacy, its called Vanilla. Maybe its because I got pregnant at 16, and my sexual hormones never had a chance to branch out, who knows. And why am I thinking about this now at a topless bar?

"That's great Rose..Thanks for the visual...Time to call a cab" We walk out of the club with the sun still blazing. This is always the worst for me about drinking in the middle of the day. Its like your stuck in limbo. At night you can just go home and sleep it off, but hell it's only 3 o'clock in the afternoon, and I got a major buzz and Rose is wasted.

We hop into a cab and Rose puts her head on my shoulder.

"I love you Bellsssss...I hope I made your day a,,aa,lill brighter with Taaaaaaaaannya, becauz,,Yoo are my Bestie and You deezurve, a good time..right?"

"yeah Rose. I deserve a good time but a lunch date... at a strip bar?" leaning my head against the window of the cab, I exhale a long overdue breath.

Rose puts her arms around my waist and slurs, "Bellsss, you are the oldest 31 year old I have ever met...Stop questionin your choices soo , Seize the fu..kin..day"

"You mean stop questioning _your _choices for me?"

All I can hear from Rose now are soft mumbles...My best friend is passed out. I love Rose to death, I know she was only trying to help. She knows how hard tomorrow is on me. Year after year she watches me go through it. And I know its rough for her too, she was Nessie's Godmother. Going out and drinking today was therapy for the both of us. I cant hate her for that. She hurts too. It's her little escape. No matter how perverted. Remember, its Rose after all.

The Driver pipes in,"no puke in the car"

Poor cab driver, I can only imagine the abuse he gets from patrons coming out of this place. The drive is short to Rose's house. I manage to wake her and get her out of the cab. I find her keys in her purse and lay her on the couch. I stare briefly at her smiling and kiss her goodbye on the forehead. Making sure I lock the door behind me or Emmet will have my ass.. He is very protective of her and such a wonderful husband. It was love at first sight for the both of them. I could listen to her tell the story over and over of how her and Emmet met. It's like a great love story. I stop myself from thinking about Rose and Emmet any longer. I've had enough envying for one day.

I wrap my arms around myself and get back into the cab.

…..

I walk into my house with heavy legs and my head spinning. My buzz is turning into exhaustion, I cant decide if I should just keep drinking for that second wind or at this point my second buzz, or take a bath, make some coffee and hop into bed with my laptop.

I head for the fridge and grab my bottle of white wine.._Fuck it, I'm alone and don't feel like dusting those memories off...The whole reason Rose took me out at 11 am in the first place._

June 9th 1996, wow, I'm floored that it will be 15 years tomorrow. I gave birth 15 years ago .Time fucking flies. I feel like it was just yesterday.

My body is shaking. And I don't know if its from not having anything in my stomach but alcohol or if its from nerves. I pour myself a glass of wine, kick off my shoes and lay on the couch. Jake will be home in an hour and I'm sure he will want something to eat...He can order pizza, I'm not up to cooking.

What a day I had. Taking another big sip from my wine I flip through the channels.. I dont know why we even bother paying for cable, there's nothing ever on_. _Now that I think about it, not only is nothing on but no one is ever here to watch it. Jacob is rarely here. His home is at the car lot that we own. Antique cars are Jacob's passion. He's so good at finding old classics, restoring them and then selling them for shitloads. My only passion was getting out of Forks. So when I turned 21, I decided to fulfill it by becoming a flight attendant. I can proudly say that I've been just about everywhere.

I'm suddenly interrupted by my stupid memory as it takes center stage..._At 15 I had failed my learners permit twice...I was in love with Jake...and God did I think I knew it all...15 years old... my little girl...a teenager, I cant even wrap my head around that.._

Tears are filling my eyes and I can feel the burn. After all these years you'd think it would get easier. I wish Jake would come home.

…..

I feel a strong hand rubbing my back. I open my eyes to see Jake sitting next to me with a big toothy smile.

"Hi Babe.. I take it Rose showed you a good time"..

_if he only knew..._"Yeah, she did. What time is it?"

"Its almost 8.. Guess you dozed off.. I've been trying to call you for 2 hours."

"Fuck, I'm sorry.." I can see him chuckle lightly and stare down at my glass of wine...that is spilled all over the carpet.._ Great, not only am I drunk but I'm also a slob. What a winning combo. how can he not wanna just ravage me! _

"For what, don't worry about it" he says to me.

We sit in silence for what feels like an eternity. That's one thing I like about our relationship, We don't have to say anything to know what each other is thinking...And I know what he's thinking. He finally breaks the silence and speaks.

"15 today Bells..Can you believe that shit."

"I know, its kinda surreal huh... and then out of nowhere it hits me, "Oh My God Jake, that's when you got that stupid tattoo...remember"

Jake puts his hand on his heart and opens his mouth as to act like I hurt his feelings

"Hey...that's a great tattoo...It shows my love and symbolizes my youth..

"Umm..yeah a fucking shoulder tattoo of a lizard on a skateboard...No, I don't see youth in that nor love..what I do see is jackass.."

Jacob laughs and hits the side of my butt as he gets up off the couch.

"Yeah, well it could be worse..I coulda got that chili pepper with the sombrero..."

the joy I felt reminiscing about Jake getting that tattoo was invaded by another memory...I think it was shortly after he got that tattoo that I found out I was pregnant.

"You ever wonder what she might look like Jake?"

Jake is in the kitchen and I can hear a metal bottle cap hit the counter as he emerges with a beer.

"I don't wanna talk about that Bella.. I don't wanna go into the what if's right now. Its too fuckin emotional for that kind of shit.."

"I don't understand why you don't wanna talk to me about it.. its our daughter...But that's fine Jake..whatever"

I decide not to push him, I've pushed and tried many times before in the past to no avail. Jake keeps his thoughts about her to himself. Even a therapist couldn't get through to him. That was a major waste of money and time. .. I think I've seen Jake cry once. He deals with it a different way than the rest of us. So I leave him be.

"Did you make her the necklace" Jake asks me in a low tone staring down at his beer.

"I did...wanna see it?" Before he even answers I get up off the couch and head toward the bedroom.._, head rush, shit..._I turn on the light in the bedroom and go straight for my top drawer on my dresser. I pull out the little blue velvet bag, and go find Jacob.

"well, what do you think?' I ask Jake who is now in the den next to the computer.

He takes the bag from me and opens it up to pull out the necklace. It's a very delicate silver chain with tiny tear drop rhinestones and an angel holding 2 broken wings. In Jacobs culture, its customary for the parents to make a necklace when a child turns 15. It supposed to symbolizes strength and grace for the next phase of life.

"Wow, that's real nice Bells." He is so sincere when he says it that my stomach lunges forward..

"Thanks.. You coming with me in the morning?"

"Nah, I..I'll go on my own, you know that."

"Yeah, I know Jake, I gotta ask because I always hope you will come with me one of these times"..

And I ache for Jacob to come with me, He's the only one who can relate to my feelings. I adore Sue and Billy coming along with me but its not the same. They don't know whats going on in my heart. Jacob does and he chooses to avoid me...and her. He is so self contained that I'm barely allowed to bring her name up or ask him about her. And forget having pictures up of her. I fought with him for years about having one picture of her in the house, I finally gave up and accepted the fact that there would be no photos or long discussions about her. His way of coping I guess.

I notice Jake fumbling with something inside his motorcycle jacket, I gotta ask...

"Whatcha got?.. Something for me?"

Taking a long sip from his beer he gives me a smirk,

"Nope. But I did make something for Ness..I, uh..it's..I wanted.. Fuck, okay, Its a CD. Its made of songs and shit okay... here"

"He hands me a C.D. I look at it and see all kinds of scribble in Jake's writing. I try and make out what it says but Jake stops me.

"It's songs I listened to when I was 15...no big deal. Just..you know..."

My eyes go wet again and I bite my lip really hard trying to fight back those damn tears. Jacob hates when I cry, The minute he sees me crying he goes running. _Suck it up Bella, suck it up. Cry tomorrow, not now, not now, not now..._

Just then the phone rings _Thank God..saved!_

…..

I wake up to a pounding headache and some of the grossest breath. My mouth barely opens as my lips feel like they are gummed together. The temperature is perfect under the covers and I can hear the floor fan humming. I look over and stare at Jacob still asleep and have to smile because I can hear his nose whistle with every intake of air...and then I remember what day it is. I sit up and let out a big sigh as I begin my search for tylenol and caffeine.

…..

Feeling much better after drowning in 2 cups of coffee, and a shower, I stare at my closet with my wet hair and a pink towel wrapped around my body. I have no idea what to wear today, It's June 9th in Forks Washington and the day calls for rain. _Of course it would rain today..._ I opt for a pair of jeans and a v neck black t-shirt.

I run into Jacob in the kitchen making breakfast.. 

Mornin. How'd ya sleep?" I ask as I pillage through the one cabinet that holds all our medicines._ Score,_ I find a bottle of vicodin from last year when Jacob threw out his back helping his friend Paul move. I take one and wash it down with a glass of water.

"Not too bad. Want some pancakes?" He asks me as he's standing there with no shirt on and a pair of basketball shorts.

"No, I'm good, my stomach is acting funny, besides You know Sue and Billy like to take me to lunch at the diner afterward so I'm just gonna wait."

"Okay." He walks away with his plate full of pancakes and sits outside on our deck. I'm left in the kitchen listening to the morning sounds that our house makes. I feel a shudder as I unfold my day in my mind. I need to get the fuck out of here. I'm depressed and angry and I know its partly from my hangover but mostly from Jacob. I need him the most and he could give a shit.

I start to make my way to the deck when I notice he's on his cell phone and he's laughing.. He's fucking laughing. Today of all days he can sit there and shove food in his mouth and have a happy emotion going on. I stop dead in my tracks and just stare at him. I must be in a daze because I forgot why I even was going out to the deck in the first place. I know I wanted to say something to him, but what? He's got one knee up to his chest and his other leg on the ground and he's stabbing his food and talking shop with someone on the phone. I'm guessing either Paul or Sam. _Wonder what he's gonna do all day. Why wont he come with me?. _This is my last ditch effort to get him to come. I open the sliding glass door and Jacob looks up at me and motions for me to sit. As he continues his conversation on his cell.

"Nah, fuck that I can get a better deal at the port angeles auction in July. Just tell him no...Yeah... haahha...No shit right..." I stare at him with my _are ya fucking kidding me _look..

"Hey Sam, Let me call ya back...K...K...Ya..see ya." He puts his phone on the table.

Glaring at him I stutter out "What are your plans today Jake?"

"Uh..I gotta check out this 56 Impala this dude is trying to get rid of...Its in Seattle. Then prolly head back to the lot..why?

He knows why. He just doesn't wanna say it.

"Sure you don't wanna come with me?..I could ditch Sue and Bill..."

"No Bells. But don't forget my C.D. And tell dad to call me when he gets back home, I need to reserve that fishing trip soon and I need to know if he's for sure goin...I gotta get outta here. I'm meeting Sam in an hour"

He gets up, pats my lap and heads into the house. I look at his plate of pancakes...Or whats left of them. Alone again. I'm so tired of these drive by conversations with Jake, but I'm too tired to fight him...I stick whats left of his breakfast in my mouth and sit in silence watching the trees sway back and forth in my backyard.

…..

I pull into a vacant parking spot and turn off the car. I glance at Billy in the backseat from the rear view mirror. He has such a warm smile but I know his eyes hold sadness. Before I become a fumbling mess I look to Sue for support. Her eyes remind me of my mom's She's staring at me intently and rubbing my right leg.

"It's a shame it has to rain today," Sue says softly. You wanna go first Sweetheart?"

Swallowing hard and looking out the window I put my hand on the car door handle and without saying a word I smile at them both, grab my message bag and exit the car..

Its 214 steps to her, I know because I count them every time I come here to see her.

_209_...

_210..._

_211..._

_212..._

_213..._

_214..._

_Hi baby girl, it's momma..._I stare down at her gravestone...

**Renesmee Black**

**June 9, 1996 - March 11, 2000**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Fourth of July Party**_

_**Hosted by Rose and Emmet Hale**_

_**3pm-10pm**_

_**728 highland park trail**_

_**rsvp: 206-555-1212**_

_**booze, food and show.**_

July 4th and its 93 degrees today. Man is it hot and sticky. My hair is matted to my neck from this damn heat. Thank God I wore shorts. As much as I hate my pale ass legs, there's no way I was wearing pants . Rose does one of these parties every year and every time its over the top. It's in her nature, she's an interior designer, so why would it be any different just because this holiday happens to be on a lawn.

When you walk into her backyard it is breathtaking. There are tons of clear lanterns hanging from strings with twinkling lights inside them. A huge white tent is displayed right in the middle of the yard with a wood sign that reads, **Food and Drinks.** On either side of the tent are long picnic tables that have black table cloths with big hurricanes of white, blue and red colored rocks.

As I walk toward the tent with Jacob, I hear 80's music and can smell the aroma of food taking over my senses. This is why I skipped breakfast..._well the food and these shorts...I swear they weren't this snug last year. _As we enter the tent I think to myself, _man, Rose has really outdone herself_. There's buffets of food as well as servers dressed in all black. I notice a DJ and dance floor on my left along with tables and chairs with the same motif as the ones outside. Looking up at the tent top, you can see painted fireworks with lights glowing throughout them.

"Damn.. Rose went nuts huh?" Jacob says turning to me. I notice his eyes darting back and forth and I can only assume he is looking for a cooler or a bartender.

"Its Rose, Jake, did you expect plastic forks and hotdogs?" I protest nudging him in the side.

"Nah, I guess not. I see him pointing to a man at a table shaking a silver glass and bobbing his head to love shack by the B 52's ..."Is that the bar?"

_No its the coat checker..."_Yep, that's the bar, lets get a drink.". I start to feel self-conscious as I make my way though the sea of people. Most of them I don't know, or I've met and don't remember. My inner mean girl reminds me of my pale legs...I immediately snap right back, _We live in the wettest place in continental U.S. People don't tan here._

We make it up to the bar and Jacob turns to ask me what I'll have...Just as I start to answer, I hear Rose's voice from behind me.

"She'll have the long island iced tea...bag," She snorts out.

"Rose, you're only trying to get me drunk so you can take advantage of me."

"No bitch, I wanna get you drunk so I can take advantage of Jacob."

I embrace Rose. God does she look beautiful. Her hair is up in a messy bun with star clips throughout her whole head. Fitting her body like a glove is a white linen quarter length dress that matches perfectly with her golden skin and bare feet. The picture of Summer.

Grinning at me like she always does when she's excited._ or a little tipsy_,

"Bells, I hope you brought your appetite, In a couple hours, were gonna take these cute radio flyer wagons to the beach and have a huge seafood boil. Emm bought lobsters, blue crabs and clams."

I shake my head up and down and widen my eyes in enthusiasm at her. _very festive and July fourthy..._

I shoot a look at Jacob who seems to be in a deep conversation with Emmet. He's gripping his Heineken and looks content. _I wanna feel content..._All I feel is uncomfortable and insecure and it doesn't help that I see Emmet rubbing on Roses' lower back to let her know he's there. The two of them make me _sick._ Yeah, I know that sounds pretty catty, but its true. Though I am pleasantly happy for her, I hate it thrown in my face. It only makes me reflect on my own relationship. Jake has never been a touchy feely guy in public. He doesn't do it at home either. He did, however, dote on Nessie, smothering her in affection in front of anybody. That baby was his world. I remember when she was 3 and we went to see the fireworks on the reservation. She didn't leave his side. It was cute to see Jacob, this tough kid, who at the time was 19, raced cars and listened to rap. To watch him with this little girl wrapped around his shoulders for the whole world to see. I miss that Jacob. The carefree one. The one who smiled all the time and would laugh at my jokes and actually enjoy my company. Just as I was about to feel anymore sorry for myself, Rose snatches my arm.

"Come on girl, she pronounces. I wanna take you to meet some friends of mine from Seattle. With my long island iced tea in tow, I trek away from the bar and into the small crowd.

...

It's now Twilight and I'm stuffed to the gills and slightly befuddled. I'm sitting at one of the picnic tables with Charlie. I'm so glad my dad showed up. With his new promotion as head detective of the homicide division and a new girlfriend, I rarely get to see him anymore.

"So, Rose looks Good...How's her job goin?" Charlie states.

"Uh, yeah, she loves her new office in Seattle. They're all very welcoming, and she pretty much has say on whatever project they give her," I say nonchalantly while stabbing ice cubes in my drink.

We talk briefly about Jacob and touch lightly on my job. I can tell my dad isn't happy with me taking time off of work. He feels an idle mind is the devils playground. Charlie is so old school. Why is it a big deal, it's not like I need to work. Jacob has no problem selling cars and we do have the settlement money from the accident, not that we've ever touched it...It sits in an IRA account accumulating interest. We were hoping we could use it when we felt like starting a family again. But that day has yet to come.

"How's Victoria dad?"

She is Charlies new girlfriend. His first since my mom, Renee up and left him when I was 5. I honestly thought my dad was done with women and that he would die a lonely old man with his fishing poles and badge. He met Victoria, or Vikki as she likes to be called, at a Police Academy function he was speaking at. She was there because her fiance' James was a fallen officer.

I can see the question is making my dad fidget as he tries to find a good answer.

"She's good..yeah. She's um..Well she wanted to come today but has family visiting from out of town.

"Dad, Vikki could of brought her family..Rose would not of mi.."

I get cut off sharply

"Yeah well, she wanted to be here.. and okay look Bells, here's the thing, I didn't wanna tell you here. Vikki and I wanted you to come over for dinner..I wan.. We wanted to tell you together.

_Oh my God, Dad popped the question..._

Nothing could of have prepared me for what my dad was about to say...NOTHING_!_

"Uh..Well, Victoria is gonna have a baby Bells"..

...

I don't know how long time lapsed before I could actually choke out words, but eventually I did. And all I could come up with in my stunned state was,

"Wow...Really? I'm.. huh, Wow..Okay. Gonna be a sister.".._Are you fucking kidding me?_

Yeah, I know, its pretty shocking right. But you know, we are pretty happy about it

"Yeah Dad, shocked is an understatement."

We continue talking for a while. I find out Victoria is 9 weeks along and has been really sick, and how Dad was stunned when she told him and I would have been too at his age. I seriously didn't think his plumbing still worked..._Okay, yuck I'm talking about my dads plumbing_. We make plans to get together, just the 3 of us the following weekend. I walk my dad to his car and assure him that I wont be driving tonight. I watch him pull away and turn back to the party.

I make a beeline to the bar with my empty glass. I'm gonna need a drink to digest all the information I just got... my dad is still having sex._. no,no,no no.. not that mental picture, go away, damn you disgusting images. _Great, after those mental pictures, I'm gonna need something really strong...

I spot Rose leaning against the bar shaking her hips back and forth to some Bob Marley song and as if the sky opened up and angels sang, she is standing there with shots.

"Are those for me? " Without waiting for her to respond, I double fist two of them and down the hatch they go. Wow, those shots were no joke, They tasted like fire. Holy hell did they burn.

If you could see Rose's face. It was priceless.

"That's my girl...You gonna tell me what the fuck is up with you? Like, since when did you like shots and shots of everclear at that?"

After finally feeling my throat again I respond to her

"I'm losing my shit Ro, I swear, I.. feel...I'm. I feel..fuck..between, Jake and my dad.. I wanna escape." My hands are gripping Rose's shoulders tightly as I'm talking to her. I can feel her tense in my grip and her eyes are completely bugged out. I fixate on her mouth as she opens it and talks slowly.

"Well, then its settled, You're coming with me this Friday. I got this amazing job in Storm Lake. It will be just us.. No Jacob or your dad." I continue looking at her as the alcohol slowly makes its way into the pit of my stomach. "Oh Bells, you will love Storm Lake girl, it has...wait a minute.. whats up with Charlie. What Happened?"

I'm beyond my limits at this point, My brain is in a fog. The combination of drinks, food, my dads sex life, and now my impending sibling, all I can concentrate on is going home to get out of these tight ass shorts, and into my bed.

"Its a long story Ro. I'll talk about it later. Where's the boys?" I haven't seen Jacob in hours.

Asking the bartender for another round of jolly ranchers, she turns to me starkly,

"Who cares about the boys right now, Did you not hear what I said? Just us for 2 weeks in an old bed and breakfast. I could really use your company up there...come on, this will be so good for you. Besides, you've been cooped up for months." I see her eyebrows raise and realize she's not letting this go. "Listen, I've gotta drop off these shots, stay right on this spot, Bella, I'm not finished with you... Okay?"

Nodding with a smile I watch her walk away with shots in hand. As soon as she's out of view, I high tail it home.

...

There is nothing like my favorite PJ's and a still house. I feel bad for leaving Rose and Jacob without even saying goodbye, but I had enough. And it's not like Jake would even know I was gone. He should be thankful I left him the car and got a ride from Mike Newton.

After sitting in my bed and playing my 7th game of solitaire, I hear the front door slam. I stare towards the hallway waiting for Jacob to walk through at any minute...

And I wait...

And wait..

And wait...

Is he so mad at me that I left him at Roses' that he's choosing to ignore me, Or does he not care enough to even bother checking on me? Whatever the excuse, I'm pissed at either. I throw my computer to the side and jump out of bed.

I make my way into the living room and there is no sight of him. The kitchen is empty as well, but I know he's here because the microwave door is still open and I can smell pizza rolls. I find him in the garage with a six pack by his side and his other woman in his arms.._that fucking motorcycle. Its good to know he sees her before me. Lets me know where I rank...asshole! _

"Hey Jake"

He glares over his shoulder at me and back to his bike.

"Are you mad that I left without finding you first, because I got a..."

"I ain't mad Bells, but your best friend certainly is. You bolted the party and it was a rude fuckin' thing to do to her" He reaches over and grabs one of his beers. I don't know what to say to that. He's right, it was rude, but I wasn't thinking clearly..I was thinking everclearly...

"I'll call her and apologize. You gonna be up for awhile?"

He takes off his shirt and throws it to the side before answering me.

"Yeah...probably..."

"Mind if I hang with you in the garage?"

"I don't care...whatever."

"Whats wrong with the bike?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. Somethings not right..."

I roll my eyes in disgust. He can tell when junk metal isn't running right, but is oblivious to our broken down relationship. I don't wanna dwell on it any longer, I got enough crap swimming in my head.

"I got some interesting news. Charlie's girlfriend is pregnant..That makes me a sister and _you_ a brother in law"

"Go Charlie" He says with a cheerful tone.

"Really?..You don't think its... weird...?"

"Whats weird about it. He has sex with his girlfriend. That's what people do Bells."

"Apparently not the people in this house"...I mumble to myself.

Jacob throws down his wrench and turns to look at me.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" _Shit, I can't believe he heard that..._

I quickly try and smooth it over as if I'm joking..

"It was meant as a joke..."

"Joke my ass... You got something to say.. then fuckin say it! He reaches over for his t-shirt and wipes the beads of sweat around his forehead. Don't try and bullshit me"

I can tell I pissed him off and decide to come clean on how I'm feeling.

"Fine, Jake you're right ..I've been feeling really disconnected to you for awhile now... and it doesn't help that when I see Em and Rose together..how in-tuned they are..how much they touch each other, why aren't.. I mean, cant it be...,how come..." My sentences run together and sound stupid. I recited many times what I wanted to say to Jake when we could finally sit down together, just us. But this is not how I pictured it. In our garage, Jake drinking and me in my PJ's. As I try to gather my thoughts, I notice how sweaty Jake's chest is and I trail my eyes down to his stomach where one of my favorite tattoos of his sits. Just below his belly button, in new roman style letters it says: **Permission Granted**._ I used to daydream about that tattoo...I especially like to watch it slap up against me when we'd..._

"Bella!"

Jacob's voice snaps me back into reality.

"Stop comparing us to Rose and Emmet. You do that shit a lot...We aren't like them.

"Yeah, I gather that"

"You know how I am Bells, it never bothered you before."

Silence fills the room and tension is thick. I cant feel my lungs as I grasp for air. All I can do is stare as I contemplate telling him more but no matter what I tell him, he's gonna take it the wrong way.

"What.. Jacob states "first you tell me I don't notice you enough, then its I'm not listening..Am I not touching you enough now.. That it?"

He walks over to me, inches from my face. I can feel his hot breath on my skin. He smells of beer and musk. His eyes are dark and bloodshot. "You tryin to tell me something Bells...You want me to touch you..huh...Maybe fuck you?" He's now so close that if I opened my mouth we'd be kissing. I decide to just stand there with my eyes closed waiting for him to make the next move.

"I cant read your Goddamn mind, he says in a cocky tone, 'but if you wanna fuck, all ya gotta do is ask."

I flash open my eyes and can see him looking me up and down with this side smirk smile, which instantly turns me off.

"No, Jake. You missed the point I was trying to make. I never mentioned fucking..and I shouldn't have to ask you anyway. That should just happen...Ya know what...doesn't matter...just forget it.. I don't feel like getting into it tonight...I'd rather discuss this when you're sober!"

I shake my head in frustration and turn to walk in the house, but Jacob has other plans as he grabs my right wrist and spins me around to face him.

"Hey, I am sober... what is your point, _Isabella_.. I'd love to hear it... enlighten my ass"

"Okay_ Ja-cob, _when is the last time you held my hand...or kissed me? We're growing apart. Are you that tragically blind?"

He lets go of my wrist and takes a step back to show me a gesture of surrender with his arms and scoffed back to his bike. I watch as he fiddles with his ipod station blaring a Chevelle song...loud. I wait a couple of seconds and trudge over turning down the music...I wait for him to say something to me, but he doesn't even bother to look up.

"So that's it. Jacob.. You have nothing to say to what I just asked you?"

Taking a big gulp from his beer and setting it down, he finally turns towards me and says,

"You just killed it for me... Now turn my music back on." And with that, I leave the garage, slamming the door and head to our bedroom._ I cant even get through to him or even be around him. He infuriates me to no end. _The first thing I do is grab my cell phone from the dresser. With my heart pounding against my ribs and my jaw clenched I scroll my call log for Rose's number. I regain my composure and send her a text.

**Hey You  
>Sorry I didn't say goodbye<br>Will make it up to ya...in Storm Lake!  
>I wanna go<br>Call me Xxoo**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I hope you guys like it. Please feel free to comment. Good or bad! :) I promise to update weekly!

…...

…...

…...

…...

From ferry to airport to a small charter plane, Rose and I finally arrive in Storm Lake, Iowa. The airport is small and as soon as we walk out of our gate, we run right into baggage claim. There is no shuttle to take or moving walkways. My back is sore and I'm exhausted. All I can think about is a hot bath. I'm glad I decided to go with Rose and make girl time. I feel Jacob and I could us this time apart. After our discussion in the garage, things have taken a turn for the worse. I think I exchanged 6 words with him in the whole 3 days prior to leaving this morning. I dig around my purse to find my Iphone and turn it back on... 2 voice mails. _Wonder if one of them is from Jake_. I decide to wait before listening and shove it in my back pocket. As we stand by carousel 3, I take notice of a magazine store with cold drinks. I quickly turn to Rose,

"Hey you, I'm craving a diet coke...You want anything?"

She has her blackberry in hand and is texting away but quickly snaps up at me.

"Yeah, see if they have a young guy in there who happens to be tall and good looking"

"Sure thing Rose, you want it to come with a big cock too?" I snort.

"Oh Bells, you know me so well" She jokes, darting back to her text. "Seriously though, Dr. Cullen left me a message saying his son will be picking us up. He's tall, 20, and very handsome. That's all the info I got, so be on the look out...this is gonna be a great trip.."

…..

With our baggage accounted for we make our way outside. The air is crisp and cool and I can feel the sun permeate my face. I take off my gray cardigan and wrap it around my waist. I start looking around for Roses' description. The curbside is scarce. There are very few people around at all. And as always, Ro is lost in her phone. On my right, down a few feet, I notice someone leaning against a red car looking our way. _That has got to be him._

"Rose, I think that might be our ride." I express, pointing to the tall figure. "Come on"

As we make our walk to the car, I become aware that he is walking to meet us as well. I make out his hair waving in all directions and a great smile. My chest begins to feel warm. I start to hear him speak and become fixated on his mouth.

"Rosalie Hale I presume?" he says smoothly, while grabbing her luggage.

"Yes." Rose answers, "And this is my friend Bella Swan" He looks at me and holds out his hand. "Hello Bella...I'm Edward." I don't know if it was the way he said my name or the clutch of his long fingers around my hand but every muscle in my pelvic region squeezed involuntarily.

"Hi Edward.".I manage to falter out. His eyes piercing through me. Suddenly feeling exposed, I quickly look away before my body tints a deep red. I put back on my sweater. Thank God Rose starts talking and the moment is dejected. I'm also able to sneak in a few glances of this man.. _I mean kid._ He is so fucking beautiful that I almost cant stand it. His jawline looked like it was cut from stone. It was chiseled and defined. His pink lips matched his pale blue skin. I already mentioned his hair, but getting a better look, it was metallic red and had a lot of thickness to it..._wonder what else is thick...Jesus, what the hell has gotten into me! _ And his father was right, he is tall. He's wearing dark denim by true religion and has some sort of bar t-shirt on. Along his forearms is a plethora of tattoos. After putting our stuff in the trunk he opens the passenger side for one of us to get in. Naturally I insist on Rose taking the front seat, After all this is her job, besides, I don't know if I can trust myself that close to him. I hop into the backseat and watch Rose get in .As soon as he closes her door she turns to me.

"Holy fucking hotness, right? Good God.. I'm salivating."

"Rose, shhh...he's 20...hello" I whisper under my breath..._Besides, your ass is married...back off._

Edward hops into the car and reaches up to adjust the rear view mirror. Our eyes meet again and his right eyebrow slowly raises. To break the gaze, I decide grab my diet coke from the floor and take a big sip. We exit out of the airport and make our way onto the interstate. I wish Rose would say something, the silence is deafening and all I can think about is touching that mole that is perfectly placed on his neck, above his shirt collar.

"So ladies, how long will you be staying with us in Storm Lake?" Thank God, he finally talks.

Beaming from ear to ear Rose replies, "Well, That depends on your dad. He was pretty vague on what he really wants me to do. I understand it's a pretty old house?

"Yeah, It was built in 1890 I think..My mom really loved the house..she wanted to turn it into a bed and breakfast. Never happened though... I'm surprised my dad called you after this long...I honestly thought this house would just sit the way it is." I watched him glide his right hand across his forehead and deep into his hair, fingers intertwining with his copper locks. He looked lost in thought as he stared at the road.

"Would you two like some music?" Looking up at me again, I nod and he turns to his stereo. Though I could listen to him talk all day, I'm curious to know what he listens to_...please no rap._

I try and make out whats coming through the speakers. And just before I ask him what he's playing, Rose stops me,

"So tell me more about the house Edward. What would you like to see done to it?"

"Uh...well, its got a lot of potential. You could knock out some of the walls downstairs to make more room but still keep the original wood, and there is some outdated shit that could be brought into the 21st century. .. There's also an amazing library on the third floor that needs some TLC...But for the most part it has a great layout... just needs a facelift"

"Is it just you and your dad that live there now?" Rose asks.

"No, he grins.. after mom died, we realized the house was too big... So my dad moved us to Des Moines. We just spend the holidays here. And Jas and I like to come out here for the lake or to just get away from the city"

_Now's my chance to feel relevant.._ "Who's Jas?" Looking contently at him. I bite the inside of my cheek to counteract the nervousness in my gut. I don't know why he is affecting me like he is.

"Jasper. He's my older brother. He's driving up later..He had some things to do."

…...

Rose and Edward were back and forth in conversation and I sat in the back listening.. rather _staring_...at Edward every chance I got. I learned a lot about him and his family. His mother had died a year after moving into this home from ovarian cancer. And Dr. Cullen being so distraught didn't have the heart to sell it. I also was made aware that the home has fourteen rooms including six bedrooms, six bathrooms, two solarium's, a double parlor, and the library he mentioned. I'm so out of the loop that I don't even know what a solarium is, nor am I going to ask. Lost in their discussion, I didn't even realize,we were going up a driveway. I could hear the crunching of gravel from below the car as it finally slowed to a stop.

"We're here ladies," Edward says turning off the car. "Welcome to Storm Lake." He sprung out and opened my door for me and headed to Rose's side. Nothing could have prepared me for this house. Oh My God this thing was mammoth. Edward had told us that it was big but seeing it in person was just unreal. It was definitely historic looking with its steeple rooftops and wrap around Victorian porch. I just stood there taking it all in. I heard Rose talking and forgot where I was.

"Wow.. Yeah this is called a queen architecture home. Its beautiful Edward, I cant wait to see the inside" she said. I watch Edward pull the bags from the back of the car and immediately go to his side "Here Edward, I can help you with those" I reach out and try and grab my bags..

"Leave them Bella, He stops me, Tyler can can get those"

"Tyler? I say puzzled, what, You have a butler too?"

"Uh.. I guess you could say that. He's the caretaker of the house when we aren't here...and we have a housekeeper named Miss Weber..We like to think of them as family though, not help...come on."and putting his hand on my lower back he guides me towards the front door.

Greeting us first is Tyler. Edward bear hugs him and introduces Rose and myself. As Tyler and Edward retrieve are bags, we are left alone in the foyer. I look at Rose and she looks at me and we both giggle in excitement. Just as we make our way to the stairs we hear a woman's soft voice.

"Make yourselves at home, I made up all the rooms on the second floor...have your pick."

"You must be Miss Weber." I stumble out. "I'm Bella Swan and this is Rosalie Hale." She doesn't strike me as a housekeeper. She is young and very attractive. Her smile is warm and inviting.

"Please, call me Angela. If there is anything I can get for you, don't hesitate to ask."

Together we thank Angela and head for the staircase. Rose is so giddy. She is in her element and talking my ear off about this place and what she wants to do. We find our rooms. Rose takes the one on the far right and I opt for one at the end of the hall. The first thing I do is kick off my shoes and throw myself on the bed. On the nightstand are fresh cut flowers. I can smell them as they envelope the room with sweetness.. The fireplace mantle is also littered with vases of lilies... _yeah, I have a fireplace in my room. _I'm completely lost in this room of soft colors and huge windows of light. I close my eyes and exhale a long breath. Behind my eyes I see flashes of Edward. _What the hell are you doing? He's 20 Bella...get over yourself._ I shoot open my eyes and clear my throat. Feeling stupid for thinking about him, I get on my feet and look for Rose. She's on the phone when I enter her room. Not wanting to eaves drop, I turn and make my way back out and into the hallway. I guess I was going a little too fast and I run right smack into someone...When I look up, that someone happens to be Edward.

"Whoa...you alright," he inquires, looking down at me.

"Um..yeah..sorry, I didn't see you." His body is pressed against mine and my hands are on his waist.

"You know, if you wanted to touch me, all ya had to do was ask" he chuckled..

"Ha Ha." I roll my eyes and drop my arms to my side. He doesn't move. I can feel him pushing into me and I could swear I feel his semi-hard wood.

"Where do you want me to put it?" he says with a mischievous look

"Put what?..I uh..you..umm.." my mouth goes dry and I sound like a stuttering buffoon.

"Your bag silly." He steps back and pulls my bag up to my face.

_I'm an idiot...of course my bag.. _"Oh, yeah. I picked the room on the end." I point out, breaking away from him.

"Nice choice Bella..." he bends down to my ear. I can feel his soft hair and warm breath as he whispers. "It used to be mine"

I stand there useless. My eyelids are half mast. If you brushed against me I'd probably fall over. My inner self slaps me back to the now.._wake up Bella, he's still standing there...get your shit together!_

"That used to be your room?"...I retort. "No shit?"

"No shit... Have you looked out the windows yet?"

"No..not yet..why?"

Edward throws my bag over his shoulder and grabs my hand, "Well then follow me, I'll show just how amazing my room is."

God, his hand is so smooth and firm. I feel an electrical rush charging my body each time we're skin to skin. It happened earlier too at the airport. Maybe my brain is just warped. I think I need a nap..with Edward.._Shut up inner whore!_

Edward drops my bag next to the bed and with my hand still in his, he walks me toward the biggest window in the room. Opening the drapes he stands there for a few seconds before releasing me of his touch. I walk forward to see. He was right, I did the pick the best room. From where we stood, you not only saw the backyard with the gazebo and dock, but beyond that you could see the entire lake. There was even a lighthouse in perfect view.

"Wow Edward, this place is so beautiful..." I pull my eyes away from the window to take him in too.

"Yeah..I loved this room..Haven't been up here in a long time" There is sadness that drips in his voice.

"Where do you stay when you come back?"

"Oh, I stay here, I just don't stay up here in this room...I prefer one of the rooms downstairs."

"Well, I can change rooms if...

"Hey," cutting me off sharply, "You wanna take a walk with me down the dock?"

He just said he wanted to take a walk with me and all I can can think is _why_? Why does this picturesque man wanna spend time with me? I pull out whatever confidence I have left and answer him.

"Sure.. Give me 10 minutes to freshen up..Meet you downstairs. As soon as he leaves the bedroom, I close the door behind me and lift the same hand he was holding to my nose. I inhale deeply.

…...

Rose catches me just before heading down the stairs.

"Hey hot stuff.. where are you heading?"

_Fuck_... "Huh" I'm not heading anywhere.. well I'm going..if you mean am I leaving the house, No.. I'm walking along the lake"

"Mind if I join you? I could use a walk."

I cant say no, she's my best friend and that would be wrong...after all she invited me here so we could spend time together. But alone time with Edward sounded so good. Its just what I need to rejuvenate my spirit and my pink parts..._Gah, whats gotten into me? _I stare down the stairway with my palms sweating..

"Of course Rose, why would you even have to ask" I let her go ahead of me and watch her pony tail swish from side to side as I contemplate what the hell I'm gonna tell Edward.

My heart sinks when we make it to bottom. I look around and there is no sign of him. I feel foolish. I can't believe I actually thought he would be just as excited as I was. _He probably forgot. Young boys have a lot on their minds. I'll just chalk this it up to_...as we round the corner, I see him standing there with 2 large glasses full of liquid and ice. _God is he gorgeous_.

"Hey you." he gloats as he smiles. "I thought you might be thirsty.. Hope you like lemonade... we don't stock diet coke, but I sent Tyler out to get some."

"How'd you know I like diet coke?" I ask, while taking a glass from him and biting my lip

"You had one in your purse at the airport..and I just figured. Nervously he puts his hand in his hair, and sees Rose. "Hey Rosalie ,you joining us?"

Rose and Edward begin a conversation and I get lost for a moment in my thoughts.

_He took notice of me..._ My heart flutters fast. I know it was a small gesture, but it was big to me...really big.

…...

The walk was pleasant. I absorbed every word Edward was telling us. I couldn't wait to see the lake at dawn or the chainsaw sculptures that he told us are just a few miles from here. He asked us questions as well but it was hard for me to get answers out with Rose around. She loves to dominate conversations. And I didn't mind that she did, it gave me another opportunity to sit back and just enjoy him. It's been a long time since I showed any kind of interest in the opposite sex. After strolling along the lake and down past the dock, we parked our butts inside the gazebo. Edward was an old soul way beyond his years. He was articulate and knew a lot about life and traveling. My life seemed boring compared to his. Just as he was starting another sentence about his brother, We hear him shout:

"Dad". Getting up, he meets his dad to give him a hug.

Mr. Cullen introduces himself to us and apologizes for not being here sooner. From what Rose told me, he's a doctor at Mercy Hospital in Des Moines. A very respected doctor. He cant look more than 40 and is also very handsome. The apple doesn't fall too far from the tree.

"I do hope Edward has made you feel welcome?" with his hand on Edwards shoulder Mr. Cullen looks at both us.

"Oh Yes, He's been quite the host" Rose answers.

"Good. Glad to hear it.. So Mrs. Hale, I'm very anxious to hear about your ideas.. have you seen the whole house yet?

…...

Edward and I excused ourselves and made our way back inside through the kitchen. I sat on the counter while he dug around in the refrigerator.

"You hungry for a light snack?" asking me, still in the fridge.

"sure. I could always eat"..I call back, wondering if he heard me. He poked his head out for a quick sec and says "My kinda girl"

while he's still grabbing stuff out of the fridge, I look down at his feet. He's wearing grey converse...or whats left of them. They are old and ratted and for some reason, I find comfort in that. As he's making our food, he starts asking me questions.

"Okay Miss Swan, whats your story?

"My story?"

"Yeah," he adds, cutting up some green olives. "You know, like where are you from, what do you do..That sort of stuff"..He's licking the pad of his left thumb and stirring something white with his right hand.

"Um.. well, I live in Washington and I'm.. or I used to be a flight attendant. I took some time off." I jump off the counter and stand next to him to see what he's doing. "What about you..whats your story?"

He looks up at me and smiles and turns back to the ceramic bowl.

"Well, I live in Des Moines and own a laundry mat slash pub with my brother Jasper."

"Pub slash laundry mat?" I stare at him confused, "That's different."

"Yeah, it is. But we like it and it pretty much runs itself."

"What would you call something like that?" Looking at him as he chops a red pepper.

He points to his t-shirt grinning from ear to ear.

His shirt reads: 'Bar Of Soap'

"That's awesome Edward." I chuckle. "Very clever too"

"No...you know whats awesome?" he states cheerfully, "This fuckin dip." He grabs a loaf a french bread from the counter. "Come this way pretty girl"

And with that we make our way out of the kitchen and up the spiral stairs. He takes me to a whole other section of the house. I notice right away that this side is the glitz wing. I can hear my shoes as they make squeaking sounds from rubber meeting what looks like marble. Edward stops in front of these enormous double doors made of wood. As the they open he steps aside so I go in first. Its the bar and, oh my is it magnificent. It has an old charm feel to it. A huge chandelier made of crystal and brass hangs above us and the chairs are made of velvet. On each wall are life size paintings with gold frames. Edward tears the bread out of the wrapper and breaks the loaf in half handing it to me.

"Here ya go"

"Thanks."

We devour the dip he made. And he was right, it _was_ fucking awesome.

Listening to music and getting to know Edward more and more, I feel at ease. I open up as well. I touch briefly on Jacob and how rocky our relationship is. And I mention why I am here and how much Rose means to me. He had spoke about the loss his mother who died when he was 9. She was the matriarch of the family and for awhile, without her, they were like boats lost at sea. Growing up, Jasper and Edward had to fend for themselves because Mr. Cullen immersed himself at the hospital. I guess they got into trouble a lot as kids. He was kicked out of school at 14 and he and Jasper convinced their dad to let them study in Europe and abroad. Jasper was only 19 at the time so I can just imagine the shenanigans those two got into. He had some remarkable stories...I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. I didn't wanna bring up my daughter just yet. Our conversation was upbeat and I was emotionally and mentally in a good place. I wanted to talk about her when the time was right...not now. I watched as he bent down to grab something behind the bar. His shirt had opened slightly at the neck and I got a peek of an amazing heart tattoo that had stems growing out the end of it. It was full of color and curiosity got the best of me.

"Okay, explain the heart tattoo to me.. whats it mean?"

Edward, still crouched behind the bar replied,

"Uh, uh, uh..no tattoo stories on the first date"

I put my hands on the bar and pull myself over it to see what he's doing..

"This is our first date Edward?"

"Well, yeah.. I mean technically it is..We are at a bar right?"

_Damn he's right. _"Good point.. what the hell are you doing back there?"

"Trying to find something" he says.

"Well, while you're down there.." I say smug with a devilish grin that he cant see.

He pops his head up and looks right dead at me with those penetrating green eyes..

"While I'm down there what?"

…..

Moving even closer to me now he badgers,"What Bella.. ...say it"

"It was a joke.. Silly joke.. I'm..I..." _why cant I complete a fucking thought around him._ My body is hot and I know I'm flushed because my face is on fire.

I see him slowly raise his right arm and and put an odd looking liquor bottle on the bar.

"I know you were kidding," he blinks, "I like seeing you shocked...it happens to be a great color on ya"

I don't know if I should smack him or kiss him. I opt for neither and just sit staring at the glass bottle in front of me. I wait for my heart to slow to normal pace. He had turned me on...

Pouring me a shot he takes one himself. It's 70 year old scotch I'm told, that his father hides...or tries to hide anyway. With my face resting in my arms on the bar, I drift away in thought as Edward talks away. Not only is he winning me over with his sense of humor and braininess but I've fallen victim to his charm. What am I gonna do with this kid...I mean _man._


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm not a writer. I am a nurse.. Pretending to be a writer is a hobby of mine, I'm sure I could use a beta! :0) New chapter next week. **

After another round of the forbidden scotch, we move to a dark green settee next to the bar. Edward grabs a deck of cards and teaches me a game of German whist, a game he learned while visiting London. Which I happen to suck at...I mean bad. After 2 confusing rounds, I decide to call it a day.

"Edward, this has been an amazing time.." I say shuffling the cards. "But I should probably get back to Rose and see what she's up to"

"Yeah of course.. I can always beat you at this another time." Chuckling to himself, he stands and extends his hand for me. "I'll walk you to your room"

Pursing my lips, I take his hand. As soon as his flesh meets mine, I feel a shot of adrenaline hit me like a ton of bricks. My knees buckle and my legs collapse. The next thing I know, I'm on the floor... _Oh my God..That did not just happen!_

I feel him softly lift me up.

"You have drank before right?...he says laughing.

"Its not funny.."I pout.

"Oh yes it is.." He bends down, touching my ankles and wiggles them both.."Nothing is broken, you'll be alright" He pulls me close to him all playful like. "Come on my little light weight. Let's get you upstairs before you hurt something"

…..

Edward drops me off at the top of the stairs and says goodbye. We agree to see each other later. Trailing my fingers along the banister I make my way toward my room..._Edwards room. _But firstI make a stop at Rose's to see if she may be back from her session with Dr. Cullen. I knock lightly and the door slows open. Her room is empty. I decide to leave her a note. I retrieve a pen from my room and try to hunt down something to write on. The only thing I come up with is toilet paper..._it will do._ I explain that I hung with Edward and that I missed her. I leave it on her bed and settle back in my room. I close the curtains and lay on the the perfectly made bed. I couldn't stop thinking about Edward. I played out our conversations we had today over and over. Every time I pictured him smiling or laughing at one of my jokes, my stomach would recoil into my chest. I don't know what he's doing to me or what my body is trying to tell me, but I'm petrified!

_This has never happened to me_..Jacob is the only man I have ever had eyes for. _This has never happened to me_..I don't believe in instant attraction.. _This has never happened_ _to me_ I never felt the urge to open up to someone other than Jacob._ This has never happened to me,_ I want another man to kiss me...other than Jacob.

I convince myself that its just the combination of flying all day and really old scotch..maybe the scotch has gone bad..._T__hat's it_...it has nothing to do with the fact that Edward is handsome, funny, intriguing and exciting..._no way_... Did I mention gorgeous?definitely just the scotch! Yeah right, even I know that's a crock of shit. But it makes me feel better thinking that, so for now I'll stick with it. Just as I begin to feel my eyelids admit defeat my phone goes off. I reluctantly get up from my peaceful slumber and grab my phone from the dresser. Surprise, surprise. It's Jake. Of course it is. I've been thinking about him and he can feel it. I push answer.

_**Me: **_hey you

_**Jake**_**:** hey yourself.. ..I've been callin but you...

_**Me:**_ Yeah, sorry..I left my phone in my bag.

_**Jake**_**:** Ah..that explains why your dad's been callin the shop.

_**Me**_**: **Really?...Oh shit, I forgot we made plans to have dinner this weekend...You tell him I was gone?

_**Jake**_**: **Nah, I didn't talk him.. But I will if you want me to..

_**Me: **_That's okay, I'll call him later...

_**(long pause)**_

_**Jake**_**: **Good flight?

_**Me: **_yeah.. it was good...

_**Jake:**_cool house or what?

**Me: **oh my gosh, the house is amazing Jake...you should see it... hey, gotta ask you something?

_**Jake**_**:** fire away..

_**Me:**_ whats my favorite drink?

_**Jake**_**:** huh?.. you been reading some chick magazine on the plane...this some kind of trick question...

_**Me**_**:** never mind.. it was dumb..so uh..what are your plans tonight?

_**Jake**_**:** I don't know.. work out .. maybe meet Sam and Paul later at the Bloated Toad.

_**Me**_**: ** Alright...have fun...call me later if you want...

_**Jake**_**:** Yep...don't forget to call your dad..

_**Me**_**:** yeah, I'm gonna call him now..bye Jake...

_**Jake: **_Bella?

_**Me:**_What?

_**Jake**_**:** Diet Coke...

He has long since hung up but I still have the phone to my ear. I feel like a total asshole now for even entertaining the idea of another man. Grabbing my suitcase, I place it on the bed and look for my toiletries and some fresh clothes. After grabbing what I need I head out for a bath. Once in the bathroom I start the water and pour some green soap that smells like eucalyptus and lavender. Just as I'm about to step in I hear the door knock. _Edward..._I quickly snatch my bathrobe from the back of the door. "Who is it?'

"Hey girl it's me. Can I come in?"_ Oh, thank God its Rose. _Why do I suddenly feel disappointed?

"Of course" Unlocking the door I let her in. I'm not shy around Rose. The girl has seen me give birth, There is nothing off limits in our friendship. I hop in the tub and grab my book. Rose lifts her dress, pulls down her panties and starts to pee.

"So I got your note. Edward huh?..Do tell?

"Nothing to tell really, he made me food and fed me some booze..really nice guy" Glancing back at my book, not wanting to give too much away.

"Booze? Is he even old enough to drink?" quizzing me while she flushes.

"Have no idea. But did you know he and his brother own a bar?"

"Yeah, Dr. Cullen told me. He also told me Edward's quite the ladies man.."

I watch as she washes her hands and lets down her hair.

"Ladies man?" I ask her.. feeling a little disappointed but not surprised.

"Yeah, I guess ole Eddie has no problem getting women.."

"Pfft, that's not hard to figure out..I mean look at him..Good for him anyway" scowling I return my book. Of course Edward can have his pick of whoever, whenever. Like I care... And why am I pissed right now? I can feel Rose watching me as I pretend to read. "You liking the book yet? She asks me finally, no longer staring at me. Instead she's going through my makeup bag.

"Yeah. Its good so far. Still waiting on the sex between these two."

"Trust me girl" putting on some of my eyeshadow, "It's worth the wait." She finishes up her makeup and plugs in my straightener I slowly uncurl my knees to my chest and throw my book to floor . The tension in my body pop and disappear along with soap bubbles. Feeling serene I put my brain on cruise control. _Wonder what Edwards tattoos symbolize? I'm sure Jacob is missing me...not! Should I shave my legs or wait another day? I could so eat right now... _Consumed in thought I didn't even realize that Rose was talking. She had mentioned someone being engaged and it jolted me out of my reflection.

"Whose engaged?" I asked sitting up now. "Jasper and his fiance Alice...Edward didn't tell you? Feeling relived I go back to my supine position in the tub. "No, he didn't tell me." Wonder why he didn't. Maybe he was so consumed by my beauty that it slipped his mind..Oh a girl can dream cant she. I softly giggle to myself. "What are you giggling about?" "Did you fart?"

"No Rose.. I didn't." Giving her a repulsed look. "So are they wanting to get married here at this house?"

There's a long pause from Rose as I wait for her to apply some lipstick. "Highly doubt it since Mr. Cullen is selling the place."

"What? Are you serious..wow..." I sit there shocked placing my toe in the spigot. Rose moves closer to me and sits on the commode. "Listen, don't tell Edward or anyone else in the house. Mums the word right now.." I face her and bob my head up and down. "Absolutely" Rose goes on to tell me that the Cullen's used to live in Seattle, and had hired the same design company years ago, before Rose worked there. They had done such an outstanding job that Mr. Cullen wanted to use them again.

I start to feel unsettled when she's telling me this because I would think that Edward would have at least told me he used to live in Seattle. It's so close to Forks. Whatever his reasons, I don't care anymore and just want to hide in my room...not his! I beg Rose to bring me a plate of food up here because I don't feel like being social. I retreat to my chamber with my laptop and book.

…...

A couple of hours have passed...with my stomach growling. Just as I contemplate going downstairs I hear a knock at my door. "Come on in Rose" I say buried inside my book. The door opens and I look up to see Edward standing there with a plate and a diet coke.

"Your dinner Miss Swan" Man does he look good. He's wearing a pair of brown drawstring pants and a white v-neck t-shirt. His skin is golden from the hallway light and his hair is disheveled like he just woke up. A plate in one hand and my soda in the other...what more could a girl ask for?_ He could be naked...wow my inner bad girl is really showing her ass around him!_

"Thanks Edward..You didn't have to do that..Rose said she...

"Hey, why you making Rose do your dirty work?" I watch him walk over to my bedside and place the food on my night table. "Move over rover" he says to me while sitting on the bed. I sit up and begin to move so he has some room but I keep the blanket close to me and he notices this.

"What are you doin? You got somethin to hide?.." He grabs the comforter and tries to pull it down away from me. "Let me see." We are in a struggle and I cant stop laughing as I'm yelling out "Stop." Victory is his as I lay there in my sad worn out PJ's.

"Are you serious Bella? You sleep in those?...staring at my pants.. well its no wonder you're having problems back home."

"Ha..Ha...kiss my ass...I'm on vacation...besides these are comfortable." Glaring at him I place a pillow on top of my legs. "I'd love to see what you wear to bed Edward."

He looks down at his crotch and back up at me and says seductively, "I bet you would, considering I sleep naked." His tongue slowly rests between his teeth and I feel a cold sweat form at the beginning of my spine. My breathing speeds up and I quickly fold my arms over my chest to try and hide it. "Don't flatter yourself Eddie..." He smiles his _ 'Fuck me now' _smile and picks up the plate from the nightstand.

"I brought ya some grilled tuna, with kalamata olives, some capers and sun dried tomatoes...oh, and artichoke"

"Wow..looks so good. You make this?" My mouth waters as he hands me the fork. "Hell no. But I helped with the mashed potatoes." And the mashed potatoes are the first thing I try. They're good and happen to be just the way I like them...but I'm not gonna tell him that. He's over there gloating as it is. I continue to eat and let my taste buds party. I don't usually eat like this. My meals are more lean cuisine or the occasional hot pocket. I can cook, I just choose not to. Consumed in my eating, I don't realize that Edward has found my book and is reading it.

"Well, well well.. what do we have here Miss Bella?" He's flipping through the book, and stops to read aloud _"He moves so that his hand is cupping my sex and one of his fingers sinks slowly into me"._.

I reach around and try and grab the book but he's too fast and I lose my grip on it.

"You dirty birdie" he says to me hopping up from the bed and walking backwards toward the door.

"Edward, give me back my book" I stand to my feet and hold out my hand. He continues to read it loudly, completely ignoring me.

"_Open your legs, he murmurs, I move my legs apart, wider_"

"Damn Bella, You like this kind of shit?" he turns the book over to read the title, "Fifty Shades of Grey huh?"

"Yeah, Fifty Shades of Grey...give it... its not mine anyway.."

"Sure it's not yours... No one takes the blame for porn" He's laughing as he speaks.

I can feel myself gritting my teeth. "don't be a dick..hand me my book"

"You didn't say the magic word Bella..." He's swinging the book slowly in the air back and forth.

" Are you serious Edward?" He doesn't say a word. Instead he just stares waiting for me to say something. I finally give in. "Please"...hand me the fucking book"

"Nope".. This is for calling me Eddie... and for those hideous pajama pants" He jumps out the door and into the hallway, "if you want it back, come bring your butt downstairs and get it." and as fast as I could blink he was out out of sight. There was no way I was chasing him. That's what he wants me to do. He can have the book. I'll just buy another one. I've seen this scene a 100 times...the whole you make me chase you thing..._puhhlease_...this girl is staying right here! I hope he reads the book..He could learn a thing or two.

I finish my dinner, brush my teeth and call it a day. Great, I cant sleep. I get up to check if Rose is back yet. No sign of her. I walk to the foot of the balcony and try and listen for voices...it's quiet. Where the hell is everybody? Returning to my room I look out the infamous window. I see random people. I also spot Rose leaning up against a chair. She has a wine glass to her lips and is observing somebody.. in fact everyone around her is. I go to another window in the room to try and get a better view. I identify who is on display... Its the one, the only.. Mr. book thieving lady killer. He's playing guitar along side another person. I have a terrible weakness for boys and guitars. Why am I stuck up in my room? I quickly rummage through my bag and find my favorite tight jeans. As tempting as it is to show up with my pj's on and fuck with Edward, I know the ones I'm about to put on will fuck with him even harder. I make it all the way down to the kitchen and freeze. My insecurity gets the best of me and now all I wanna do is hightail it back upstairs. Just as I am about to turn around, I hear my name being uttered. _Fuck, I've been spotted_...


End file.
